Oliver Wood's Story
by Lemon3
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! Oliver in his last year when he meets a new girl from a different country. He's having mixed feelings, but what is it? OW/OC REVIEW PEOPLE!
1. Early Mornings

General Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, except some of the characters that I obviously made up, oh and the plot, almost forgot lol. This wonderful world only belongs to the marvellous J.K. Rowling!  
  
A/N: Just so you know, this story takes place in Oliver Woods point of view. And when you read this, picture Sean Biggerstaff (he plays Oliver in the movie) as Oliver because he is so cute, and because of him I'm writing this. Also this takes place in the third book of the Harry Potter series (Prisoner of Azkaban), so it might have some of the same dialogue in my story from the book. This chapter isn't the best one but I assure you that it gets better. Oh yeah and ENJOY!  
  
  
Chapter One: Early Mornings  
  
  
"Honey, could you please wake up, your going to be late for your first day back…get up sweetie!  
  
Oliver Wood rolled over in his comfy bed and opened his eyes slightly, only to see his mother staring at him, with a twinkle in her deep blue eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he groaned.  
  
She sniffled a bit, "I can't believe it Oliver, your last year at Hogwarts already. I remember your first year, you were so excited about it all, and you were so adorable with your new robes and your broom-  
  
"Mom please…I know you've told me this about a hundred times!"  
"Oh! I'm sorry dear, but I just can't let it go!"  
"Well can you at least try?" Oliver said while rolling over on to his stomach.  
She gave her son a sharp look.  
"Well, when you have gotten rid of your attitude mister, your breakfast will be on the kitchen table."  
  
She turned on her heel and swiftly walked out of the room.  
  
Oliver reluctantly got out of bed and stretched. Mumbling sheepishly he shut off his lamp, which rested on his bedside table. 'Must have fallen asleep with it on, when I was planning quidditch tactics for the team.' he thought to himself.  
  
As some may know, Oliver wood was a tall, burly seventh year boy who loved the game of quidditch. And most fortunately he was the Gryffindor quidditch teams captain and the teams keeper.  
  
Oliver just adored the game of quidditch; it was his life and his passion. But if you were to walk into his room you wouldn't need telling twice. His bedroom walls were covered with posters of all the quidditch teams, there were the Appleby Arrows, the Ballycastle Bats, the Chudley Cannons, Puddlemere United and Wimbourne Wasps, just to name a few.   
  
Oliver stepped into the slightly lit hallway, and tiredly walked towards the washroom to have his morning shower.  
  
  
***  
  
"Hurry honey, your fathers waiting in the car for you!"  
"Alright I'm coming!" Oliver yelled down the stairs. "But it's a little hard to hurry when your carrying a heavy trunk down these retched steps."  
"Oh stop complaining, your going to be late, and who told you to bring all those quid- ditch books and magazines to school anyway?"  
  
Oliver gave his mother a swift glance.  
  
"Mom you know how I am!" he said while smiling.  
"Right, right, sorry dear, but could you please hurry!"  
  
Once Oliver had finally defeated the task of carrying his trunk down the stairway, his mother gave him a kiss on both cheeks and shoved him out the door.  
  
"Mom aren't you coming?" he asked.  
"No not this year honey, I just received a urgent owl from the ministry, and I have to go in early this morning, I have a meeting."  
"Oh…ok." Oliver said in surprise.  
"But I wish I could pumpkin, I really do."  
Oliver saw that his mother was starting to cry.  
"Mom it's quite alright you know." he said in a soothing voice.  
"Oh I know honey, it's just I wanted to see you on to the train-oh dear look at the time! You better get going honey, it's almost ten-thirty and it's going to take awhile before getting there," she said all this in one breath.  
Oliver stepped out of his house and made his way towards his Father's car that was rumbling on the Wood's driveway.  
"Alright mom love you," he yelled back at his mother while he was heaving his trunk into the cars boot.  
"Love you too Oliver!"  
Oliver shut the boot with a loud bang, and rounded the back of the car and made his way to the passenger side.  
"Bye!" Oliver said now getting in the front seat with his father.  
"Well son, ready to go?" asked his dad looking over to him, his deep brown eyes shimmering, and the bright morning sun was glimmering on his brown hair that was flecked with grey.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Oliver sighed and waved at his mother as the car pulled out of the driveway. Then they were off.  
  
  
A/N: Did you enjoy the first chapter, well if you did, would you be so kind enough as to review! PLEASE!!!!!!! Thanks, tootles! 


	2. Fathers, Friends, and Beaters

General Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, except some of the characters that I obviously made up, oh and the plot, almost forgot lol. This wonderful world only belongs to the marvellous J.K. Rowling!  
  
A/N: Just so you know, this story takes place in Oliver Woods point of view. And when you read this, picture Sean Biggerstaff (he plays Oliver in the movie) as Oliver because he is so cute, and because of him I'm writing this. Also this takes place in the third book of the Harry Potter series (Prisoner of Azkaban), so it might have some of the same dialogue in my story from the book. Oh yeah and ENJOY!  
  
  
Chapter 2: Fathers, Friends, and Beaters  
  
  
The car ride took awhile but to past the time Oliver and his father talked about quidditch, school, girls, quidditch, friends, quidditch, and brooms. Oh and did I mention quidditch? J  
  
Finally they pulled up to the train station.  
  
"Want me to help you with your things Oliver?" asked his father.  
"No thanks, I think I can manage on my own."  
"Are you sure, I could walk you to the barrier-."  
"Dad, don't worry I'll be fine."  
"Oh alright." his Dad said sadly.  
"Well…I guess this is it son, your last year, boy, where have all the years gone?"  
"Dad, please."  
"Sorry, sorry."  
"Right so see you on Christmas holiday then, Dad." said Oliver while getting out of the front seat.  
"Right so see you then, and have a great first term."  
"I will." Oliver replied.  
Oliver shut the passenger side door and walked to the rear of car. He opened the lid of the boot and heaved his trunk out, then once he had gotten his trunk onto the curb, he went to go shut it.   
His dad beeped the horn and drove away slowly. Oliver waved lazily at the passing car.  
He picked up his trunk, then he made his way into the old building. He hadn't even walked five paces when he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Oi, Oliver!"  
  
Oliver spun around quickly and saw two of his friends, Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"Hello mate how's it going." asked Fred now walking up to him.  
"Why if it isn't my two fine beaters, ready for the quidditch season?"  
"We sure are, we've been practicing all summer," replied George with a wide grin on his face.  
"Excellent! Slytherin won't know what hit 'em."  
"We will, I think our beater skills will do the trick, don't you Fred?" said George rubbing his hands together mischievously.   
"Sure do, plus those numbskulls don't need any more bludgers being pelted at their heads, besides I think they've had enough brain damage done already."  
  
The trio started laughing for about a minute before Oliver said it was getting late and they had better hurry it up or they'll miss the train.  
  
***  
  
  
"Hey Oliver, why don't we take it at a run?!" asked Fred once they had reached the barrier.  
"Alright, on the count of three then, one…two…three!"  
Oliver, Fred, and George took off and in no time they were on the other side of the wall.  
Once they had turned the corner, the scarlet steam engine was waiting next to the platform packed with people. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd.  
"C'mon Oliver lets find a compartment before all of them are taken." Fred yelled over the loud noise.  
"Alright." replied Oliver.  
Pushing and pulling their trunks down the train's corridor and into an empty compartment Oliver, Fred, and George fell back onto the seats, exhaustion taking over them.  
"Well we got to go say bye to our mother, right Fred."  
"Right you are, I would hate to know what she would do to us if we didn't." Fred smiled.  
"OK…I'll wait here then till you guys come back."  
"See ya Olly!" and with that they walked quickly out of the compartment, and left Oliver sitting by himself.  
  
Oliver looked out the compartment's window. He spotted the twins walking over to their mother, and then spotted two other people he'd never seen before. Or had he, the boy looked very familiar. Oliver suddenly realized that the boy he was staring at right now was the beater for the Calgary Comets, from Canada!  
'What in bloody hell is he doing here!?' Oliver thought to himself.  
A few moments later the twins were back.  
"What are you staring at Oliver?" Fred asked quite puzzled.  
"That boy over there." Oliver replied not taking his eyes off the window.  
"Huh?" the twins said in unison.  
"He's from the Calgary Comets."  
"Never heard of them." said George now peering out the window at the boy.  
"Neither have I.," said Fred doing the same as his brother and Oliver.  
"Their a Canadian quidditch team, they just won the Canadian Cup this summer as a matter of fact," as Oliver said this he pulled his eyes off the boy.  
"You follow Canadian Quidditch!?!?" Fred asked disbelievingly.  
"Of course I do!" replied Oliver. "By golly men haven't you two figured me out yet!?!?" he said smiling.  
"Man! You are crazy Oliver," said George.  
"I would have to agree with my fine brother on that one Oliver." said Fred  
"Shut up you two." Oliver laughed, then turned to watch the boy, but he had disappeared.  
"Shoot!" Oliver muttered under his breath.  
The whistle sounded somewhere ahead of them. The train began to move. Oliver saw the parents waving to their children on the platform. Oliver watched them disappear as the train picked up speed and rounded a corner.  
"Ah, Oliver last year huh." said Fred leaning back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head.  
"Yeah finally! How are you guys going to survive without me on the quidditch field?" said Oliver sarcastically.  
"Oh very funny…So what are you going to do once you're out of Hogwarts?" George asked curiously.  
"Um… I'm not quite sure yet, I think I might try out for a quidditch team. Possibly Puddlemere United, I heard their Keeper's retiring after this season."  
"Wow, that's cool!" exclaimed Fred and George together.  
"I guess, I hope I have a chance to try out though."  
"Oh I'm sure you'll have a chance, your Oliver Wood Gryffindor's best captain and superb keeper!" Fred exclaimed. They all laughed.  
"Anyone up for a game of exploding snap?" asked George, changing the subject.  
"Yah, why not," said Oliver.  
  
The boys played exploding snap well into the day. Until Fred said that they should go see what other people were up to.  
Oliver, Fred, and George went to talk to Lee Jordan, and the three Gryffindor chasers, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet.  
On there way back to their compartment, Oliver bumped into something solid.  
"Ow! So sorry didn't see where I was go-"  
  
Oliver looked up and his mouth dropped a fair few inches… It was the beater from the Calgary Comets.  
  
A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter you'll enjoy the next two chapters…or is there more hmm? Well if you didn't…well…uh…??? O_o Just review and I'll write a little poem/song in the next chapter, at the end of course! J And if you do review I'll be a HAPPY LEMON! J 


	3. The Greyhawks

A/N: And the fun begins! J/K Well you do get to meet some one special in the chapter. O.K. w/e just enjoy and review, PLEASE! J  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Greyhawks  
  
"No it's ok it was my fault…um… is he all right?" asked the boy.  
"I think so?" Fred replied.  
"Anyways," said the boy looking at Oliver with concern, "I'm Joseph Greyhawk." he held out his hand to Fred and George who took it, and then to Oliver who still hadn't moved.  
"Let me help you," said Fred taking Oliver's hand, and putting it into Joseph's, so that he could shake it.  
"I'm Fred Weasley and the is my brother George…and this…this is Oliver Wood, I think he likes you." Joseph laughed.  
"Well nice to meet you all." he said.  
"Would you like to come back with us to our compartment, to get to know each other." (A/N: lameJ)  
"Alright that would be nice, I can get away from my sister then," Joseph replied.  
George showed Joseph to their compartment, while Fred stayed back to hit Oliver in the head.  
"Ow!" Oliver yelled, getting out of his trance and rubbing the back of his head, "What was that for?" Oliver asked angrily.   
"You looked like a complete idiot, that's why!" whispered Fred.  
"Thanks," Oliver said sarcastically.  
"Let's get back to the compartment they're probably waiting."  
"Who?" Oliver asked.  
"George and the beater from Canada, numbskull!" said Fred.  
"Oh…right!" said Oliver rubbing his head again.  
Oliver and Fred made their way to their compartment to find that the boys were talking about quidditch fouls.  
George looked up, "Back so soon?" he smiled at them.  
Fred went to go sit next to Joseph while Oliver crept slowly over to George and reluctantly sat down, feeling very uncomfortable.  
"S-s-sorry, about what happened back there," said Oliver nervously.  
"That's all right I get a lot of that in Canada," replied Joseph.  
"It's just that-that."  
"He's obsessed with quidditch," finished George.  
'Thanks," Oliver muttered.  
"No problem," replied George cheerfully.  
Oliver leaned back into his seat while they continued their conversation on quidditch fouls.  
  
Staring Oliver took in the boy's features, he had short dark brown hair, his eyes were light brown and he looked very built. He had bushy eyebrows and from what he'd seen in the corridor he looked about 6'3 in height. Also he was wearing dark blue jeans and a navy blue sweater.  
"So, what brings you to Hogwarts Joseph?" asked Fred. Joseph looked taken back at the quick change of subject, but answered anyway.  
"Well, my sister wanted to come because my aunt works at Hogwarts, and she wants to study more about medicine."  
"But they don't teach any health care subjects at Hogwarts," said George.  
"I know but my aunt is the matron of the school, so she wouldn't mind my sister's presence, and her help, that's what my aunt said anyway."  
"Madam Pomfrey is your aunt!?!?!" said Fred and George together.   
"Yeah Aunt Poppy," said Joseph smiling.  
"Wow, that's a surprise," said Fred still shocked.  
"So when do you think we'll be arriving at school," asked Joseph leaning back and looking somewhat tired.  
"Probably when it gets dark," said Oliver looking at Joseph, then out the window, it had started to rain. There was a short pause until George suddenly spoke.  
"So, how old is your sister?"  
"Oh we're actually twins, so we're both sixteen, going into our seventh year," replied Joseph.  
"Hey cool, we can make a twin club (A/N: stupid I know)," said Fred, everyone chuckled.  
Just then the train came to a squeaking stop and all the lights on the train suddenly went out.  
"What's going on?" asked Joseph sounding worried.  
"I'm not sure, this hasn't happened before," replied Oliver.  
"Look!" they heard Fred shout, "Look out the window, there's something moving out there."  
The compartment door suddenly opened and someone came in.  
"Ouch!" yelled George.  
"Sorry," came a soft and apologetic voice.  
"Oh, hullo Lee," said George.  
"Hi, what's happening?" asked Lee Jordan.  
"Don't know?" said Oliver, "Why don't you sit down?"  
"Ow! Not here I'm here!"  
"Oh sorry!"  
As Lee was feeling around for an empty seat, someone came into their compartment breathing heavily.  
"Who's there?" everyone asked together.  
"It's me," came a gasping voice.  
"Who's me?" asked Fred curiously and somewhat angry.   
"Draco Malfoy, you jerks!"  
"Get out you great Pratt!" shouted George.  
Malfoy chose to ignore George's remark, then asked. "What's going on, why did all the lights go?"  
"We don't know so LEAVE!" said Fred viciously.  
Malfoy turned to leave, and muttered darkly as he exited their compartment. "That lad looked about ready to wet himself, didn't he?" said Lee smiling. Everyone in the compartment started laughing. Oliver suddenly stopped, feeling coldness washing over him. "What's happening, why is it so cold?" Oliver asked. No one answered. Instead Oliver could see the outline of his friends looking out into the hallway. There was a flash of white light that filled the whole corridor and their compartment, and Oliver saw something being chased down the corridor, something that was black with a swooshing cloak, followed shortly by something silver, which to Oliver resembled something like a ghost.  
After a few minutes of shivering, the lights came back on, and the train began to move again.  
"Dementors," said George suddenly looking out the window. Oliver stared out the window also; he could see the hooded creatures running from the train in the distance. It was still raining, there was a clap of lightning and Oliver pulled his eyes of the glass. He looked at George. He was pale, and cold sweat was trickling down his neck.  
"But why were they here?" asked Oliver looking from one person to the other.  
"Oliver didn't you hear?" asked Fred. Oliver shook his head slowly, but still had his eyes locked with Fred.  
"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, over the summer holidays," said Lee looking intently into Oliver's brown eyes.  
"B-but, I thought it was impossible to break out of Azkaban!" said Oliver surprised at the news.  
"Apparently not," said Fred, looking out into the hall.  
Oliver turned his head to face the hall as well, there was a girl standing in front of their compartment door.  
"There you are!" came a soft sudden voice.  
The girl had light brown hair put up in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, and had clear fair skin. She poked her head through the opening into the compartment door.  
"Oh, hey Alex!" Joseph said, "Hey everyone this is my sister Alexandria."  
"Hello," everybody said.  
"Hi, nice to meet you," she said with a sweet smile.  
"Hi, I'm George Weasley and this is my twin brother Fred."  
"Hi,"  
"I'm Lee Jordan,"  
"Hello,"  
"And I'm Oliver Wood," said Oliver getting up to shake hands with Alexandria.  
"Hi," Alexandria said shyly, brushing a piece of loose hair away from her face.  
"Joseph, can I talk to you?"  
"Yeah sure," Joseph stood up, and walked out of the compartment with his sister, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
"Boy Oliver what a gentleman, I think she likes you!" said George.  
"Why do you say that?" asked Oliver staring at George.  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe from the blushing when she took your hand," exclaimed Lee while smiling.  
"She only blushed at you, you know," replied George slyly.  
"Hi," said Fred imitating Alexandria's voice, pretending to blush, and was batting his eyelashes.  
"Oh come off it guys," exclaimed Oliver.  
Just then Joseph walked in. "Where did your sister go?" Fred asked quickly looking behind Joseph for Alexandria, then shooting a smug look at Oliver.  
"Oh, she went back to her compartment, she met a couple people on the train, so she went back to talk to them."  
"That's good," said Lee, "Joe do you know how to play exploding snap?"  
"Yeah, I love that game do you have any cards?"  
"Yeah they're right here," said Fred pulling a pack of exploding snap out of his pant pocket.  
"Excellent!" said Joseph, "Could we play?"  
"Of course," said Lee, "Everyone in?"  
"I think I'll sit this one out," said Oliver tiredly.  
"Alright then, I'll deal," said Fred.  
  
  
A/N: My fingers hurt from typing this damn chapter! *massages fingers* I hoped you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW! PLEASE! : P  
  
And Now For The Song! It's Quite Bad By The Way! ;)  
*clears throat*…ahem!  
  
Roses are red   
Violets are blue  
If you don't review   
I'll mentally punch you!  
  
*bows* THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ;) 


	4. Feelings and a Ghost

A/N: Hello everyone! This is the forth chapter coming up! I know I haven't updated in a bit…(for more information read "Note") Anyway, you'll all wondering what the heck am I going to do with this story? Well, I'm not quite sure! O_o I have the next few chapters written in my notebook. Also there's a little song at the end so enjoy that one… OK I'm going to stop rambling, and you can read my boring story due to the lack of creativity in my mind…. ^_^  
Chapter 4: Feelings and a Ghost  
At long last the Hogwarts train came to a complete stop at the Hogsmeade Station. There was a great scramble to get out.  
  
Oliver squinted around the platform to see where everyone else had gone to; it was impossible in this weather to see anything. Oliver, on tiptoe looked over the crowd's heads, when he finally spotted Joseph and his sister getting into a horseless carriage.  
  
"Who you lookin' for, Olli?" Came a voice behind him. Oliver turned around to see Fred and George.  
  
"No one… And stop calling me Olli, for the love of-"  
  
"Come on Olli, lets get a carriage before they're all taken." said George who obviously hadn't listened to what Oliver had just said.  
  
They walked over to a horseless carriage and scrambled in. Their carriage, which was shared by Oliver, Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Oliver's childhood friend Luke Murphy, smelled of dead fish and hay.  
  
Their carriage was the first one to the castle. Oliver was grateful because it had been a bumpy journey, and he felt somewhat nauseous.  
  
He got out with his friends and made their way up the castle's stone steps. They entered the Entrance Hall and waited for some of the other students to file in. After a minute of waiting the doors opened and just one person came in, Alexandria.   
'She's more radiant when immolated by the light of the Entrance Hall.' Oliver thought to himself. 'What am I talking bout? That was the queerest thought I've every had!'  
  
Fred nudged him in the side; Oliver looked up at him and saw he was smiling slyly.  
  
"Hello," said Alexandria softly.  
  
"Hello," they all greeted her.  
  
"Where's your brother?" asked Lee Jordan.  
  
"Oh, he went to go and talk to a couple of people he met on the train, and left me all alone," she said smiling, "Um," she continued, "I need to find Professor McGonagall's office," she read from a tiny paper clasped in her hand, " I have to be sorted or something. Can one of you show me where it is?" She looked quickly at Oliver, then back to the rest of the boys.   
  
"Oh, we'd love to help, but my brother and I have to find our little sister. But I a sure you that my friend Oliver here, will be more then happy to show you the way to your destination," said Fred smiling quickly at Oliver, then back to Alexandria.  
  
"See yeah!" Said Fred and George, and they made their way through the big oak doors, closely followed by Lee and Luke who had gotten the idea about what was going on.  
  
Oliver stood on the spot for a few seconds feeling awkward, and staring absently ahead.  
  
"Hello?" said Alexandria waving her hand over Oliver's face.  
  
"Oh! Sorry," he said feeling really stupid, "Come on, follow me."  
  
They made there way down the long corridors silently until they had reached Professor McGonagall's office. Alexandria knocked softly on the wood door.  
  
"Come in!" called McGonagall's stern voice.  
  
Alexandria turned the knob to enter. 'I'll wait for you," said Oliver quickly. Alexandria gave him a weak smile and nodded, then made her way into the dark office.  
  
Oliver leaned against the wall. 'I'm acting like so much like and idiot in front of her,' Oliver thought to himself, 'do I like her?' he wasn't sure. "Besides I can't have a relationship with someone right now! There's the Quidditch Cup! We have to win this year! We have to! She'll only get in the way.'  
  
"Hullo there Oliver!" came a cheery voice in front of him.  
  
Oliver turned his head to see Nearly Headless Nick hovering a few inches from the ground.   
  
"Oh, hello Nick!" Oliver replied.  
  
"Been practising quidditch yet?" Nick asked.  
  
"No not yet, I'm getting the team to practise the day after tomorrow, if not, at the start of October. That cup will have our name on it this year, I just know it!'  
  
"I do hope so, the Bloody Baron has been kind enough to remind me that we haven't won since that Charlie Weasley was here at school, and that was awhile ago," said Nick beaming at Oliver.  
  
"Don't worry Nick, we'll have it!"  
  
"That's the spirit son!" said Nick cheerfully. Oliver smiled. "Cheerio!" said Nick and glided away.  
  
Five minutes later there was a click, and Alexandria came out of the office accompanied by Professor McGonagall who was holding the sorting hat in both her hands. Alexandria was dressed in blue; she was in Ravenclaw.  
  
"Wood, what's the matter?" said Professor McGonagall, staring at him intently.  
  
"Uh, nothing professor," he said. He must have been looking glum without even realizing it. 'I am such an idiot! What else will go wrong!?'  
  
"Nothing? Well if there's nothing, you two better go down to the Great Hall, I have to go and find your brother, Joseph, and sort him, then I have to go and fetch Potter and Granger.  
  
"Oh professor, could you tell Potter we might have practise this week?"  
  
Professor McGonagall gave him a sharp look, turned on her heel and marched down the corridor, swigging the sorting hat by her side.  
  
A/N: If there are any mistakes don't hurt me! I'LL SUE! YOU KNOW I WILL! And now! The moment you have all been waiting for! The song…  
  
(Tune: Respect)  
  
Review: The Song  
R-E-V-I-E-W you know how much it means to me!  
  
R-E-V-I-E-W don't think twice! It's very eazy-ee!  
  
Sock-a-too-ee, sock-a-too-ee, sock-a-too-ee, sock-a-too-ee  
  
OHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
HOORAY! O_o There it is! Very queer I know, but anything for you people to review! So get to it! And review your butts off!   
Hupp-two three four! "What happened to one?" "Eh?" ^_^  
  
I'll update whenever I can, so hold tight, and let the review bugs bite! ^_^ 


	5. Note

I'm am not continuing this story... Sorry guys... Anyway I'm working on a Harry/Ginny story, or is it Draco/Ginny? I'm not sure anyway, I'm not continuing so don't check back to see if I've updated... You'll see the first chapter of my new story soon... I think....  
  
Alexandria 


End file.
